Um Cara Chamado Charlie V
by Eliziane
Summary: Crossover entre as Séries Bones e Arquivos X. Os agentes estão cada vez mais perto de descobrir algumas verdades nunca antes reveladas, mas para isso terão que pôr suas preciosas vidas em risco.


**Título:** Um Cara Chamado Charlie

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem à Cris Carter 1013 – FOX. B.Josephson & H. Hanson.

**Sinopse:** Crossover entre as Séries Bones e Arquivos X. Os agentes estão cada vez mais perto de descobrir algumas verdades nunca antes reveladas, mas para isso terão que pôr suas preciosas vidas em risco.

**Prédio do FBI**

**Washington, D.C., 07:22 am**

Apesar da aparência renovada, Fox Mulder não conseguira pregar o olho durante as últimas seis horas. Isso não se devia somente à presença de Scully em sua cama, mesmo porque, lá pelas tantas da madrugada ela acabara cedendo ao casanço. Só então ele pudera refletir melhor e colocar as peças do quebra-cabeças no lugar.

Como Scully tinha saído para comprar o café deles, Mulder resolveu adiantar algumas coisas enquanto esperava o agente Booth.

-Bom dia, agente Mulder. Estou trasado?

-Bom dia, agente Booth. Espero que tenha conseguido dormir sem sonhar com tudo o que viu ontem.

-É...! Foi meio difícil, confesso. Mas ainda não estou convencido de todo. Para mim, alguma coisa não encaixa.

Mulder estava refestelado atrás do seu birô e fez um gesto convidando-o a sentar.

-O meu diretor adjunto, o sr. Cullen, andou perguntando sobre o caso.

-Sorte sua, amigo. Está vendo esta pilha de papéis em branco aqui? – apontou para a esquerda da mesa – São as folhas que servirão para preencher meu relatório. Ele vai direto para a mesa do Pentágono se eu mencionar a palavra Alienígena. E você ainda reclama do seu diretor-adjunto?

Booth sorriu conseguindo se descontrair. Neste momento, a porta abriu e uma impecável agente Scully entrou carregando uma sacola média de papel.

Ela estava particularmente deslumbrante àquele dia dentro de um taiê cor de vinho bastante acinturado e blusa interna branca. A saia do conjunto era levemente mais curta que o habitual, deixando a extensão de suas pernas bem feitas à mostra.

Mulder olhou para ela com a boca entreaberta, embora tivesse participado ativamente de cada instante em que ela se esmerou para se arumar. Ele sabia exatamente a cor de sua lingerie. Ajudara no processo excitante que era colocar suas meias delicadas e desfizera seus cabelos mais de uma vez, quando ela implorava para ele parar porque chegariam atrasados.

O agente Booth por sua vez, nem disfarçou a admiração, parecendo um menino babando diante de uma vitrine cheia de doces.

-Bom dia, agente Booth.

-Bom dia, agente... Scully.

Havia algo diferente nela àquela manhã. Os olhos azuis estavam brilhando, como que cheios de esperanças no futuro e seu cabelo que por tantos anos fora chanel, brilhava, contra a luz deficiente de uma persiana aberta, em mechas ruivas que caiam pelos ombros.

Ela fazia o tipo da mulher fatal. Inteligente, incrivelmente bonita, repleta de segredos, disfarçada sob aparência frágil.

-Café com creme, como você pediu. – falou abrindo a sacola para Mulder – Rosquinhas de chocolate e... açúcar diet.

-Scully...!

-Vai lhe fazer bem, já que não dormiu a noite passada.

As faces de Mulder ficaram coradas. Ele balançou a cabeça aceitando o café e o comentário íntimo. Logo ele, que costumava ser levado, ficou sem jeito diante do outro agente.

-Agente Booth... Prefere café pretou ou com leite?

-Com leite, obrigado.

Ela estendeu o segundo copo descartável para ele. Abriu a caixa de rosquinhas em cima do birô e foi procurar uma cadeira para sentar.

-Eu... Er... Andei pensando, agente Booth...

-Desculpe, já interrompendo seu racioncínio, gente Mulder... Mas eu queria adiantar que o serviço de inteligência localizou um possível homem com as características que fornecemos.

-Sério? Onde?

-Monticello, Virgínia. Indo na direção das montanhas.

Mulder olhou automaticamente para Scully que devolveu seu olhar muito surpresa.

-As polícias de Summersville e de Kentucky estão de plantão nas fronteiras para garantir que ele não vá atravessá-las.

-Ele não quer atravessar, agente Botth. – Mulder afirmou seguro.

-Como pode saber?

-Este homem está se protegendo. A peculiaridade que a agente Scully procurava, está exatamente aí. Todas as vítimas foram encontradas nas matas, em lugares altos, afastados dos centros populosos justamente por causa da sua mutação.

-Eu não entendo...

Mulder pôs o café de lado empertigando o corpo com uma centelha de luz nos olhos amendoados.

-Aquela... vacina que nós encontramos na cabana não é para os híbridos. É para o Caçador.

Scully engoliu um gole quente do café preto igualmente espantada.

-Mulder...

-Exatamente, Scully. Aquilo que encontramos não é propriamente uma vacina roubada. Aquilo é o próprio sangue dos híbridos, modificado. É isto que o Caçador está tirando deles, um a um.

-Neste caso, os híbridos desenvolveram algum tipo de genética que os está tornando menos alienígenas e mais humanos. – Scully retrucou.

-E o Caçador sabe disso. A vacina é para ele mesmo. Esta é sua recompensa.

-Mas para quê? – Booth replicou olhando alternadamente para um e outro, incomodado com o raciocínio dos dois agentes.

-Ele está morrendo. – Mulder concluiu como um ar de vitória.

Booth se levantou sufocado. Não podia entender o que tudo aquilo significava. Não podia sequer aceitar.

-Isso são... teorias, agente Mulder.

-Válidas, agente Booth. Por que acha que o Caçador fugiu de nós? Porque teve medo? Ele é forte, poderoso. Do jeito como fugiu, não parecia disposto a gastar mais energia conosco.

-Acha então que ele está atrás deste sétimo homem?

-Ele está atrás de nós.

Booth engoliu em seco mal contendo um arrepio que subiu pela sua coluna. Scully observou que Mulder estava em júbilo, sorrindo e comemorando. Afinal, a madrugada em claro o ajudara realmente a pôr as peças no lugar.

-Ele nos usou para acharmos o sétimo homem. Deve estar espreitando... pronto para agir a qualquer instante. Ele deixou a vacina na cabana de propósito para que pudéssemos encontrá-la. Muito... muito esperto...!

-Sendo assim, quando tivermos o sétimo homem, ele vem, arranca nossas cabeças e leva tudo. – Booth ressaltou se voltando para Scully.

-Já tem muito o que dizer ao seu diretor-adjunto.

Sorridente, Mulder ficou de pé para pegar o paletó nas costas da cadeira.

-Para onde vamos?

-Até a Virgínia evitar que nossa próxima vítima morra antes do tempo.

**Instituto Jeffersonian**

**Laboratório Médico-Legal**

-O que você está fazendo?

-Shiii! Fique quieto.

Zack olhou por cima do ombro porque Hodgins usava uma fita métrica em seu corpo, tirando suas medidas.

-Hodgins, quer parar com isso?

-Ora, só estou tirando suas medidas para ver se batem com as dos seus conterrâneos, Zack.

-Do que está falando?

-Da sua família dentro daquelas caixas de aço. – ele apontou para a outra mesa mais adiante e então, Zack entendeu que era uma piada. –Fale a verdade... Qual é a emoção que você sentiu ao estar tão perto de casa?

-Muito engraçado. Se continuar com isso, eu vou contar para todo mundo que você pretendia vir trabalhar hoje de smoking só para impressionar a doutora Scully.

-Isso é verdade, Hodgins? – Angela perguntou levantando a cabeça.

-Er... Não!... Claro que não!

-Ele só não veio à rigor porque não tinha smoking no tamanho PP.

Vermelho de vergonha, Hodgins passou a fita métrica pelo pescoço de Zack na pretensão de estrangulá-lo, no que se conteve ao ver a dra. Brennan.

-Bom dia!

-Bom dia, dra. Brennan. – Zack empurrou Hodgins procurando se recompor.

-Bom dia, querida. Chegou cedo...

-Temos muito trabalho ainda, Angela. A dra. Scully me ligou e está vindo para cá.

Zack cutucou Hodgins perguntando entre dentes:

-Quer que eu confirme o smoking?

Temperance olhou para os dois perfilados lado a lado. Abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas preferiu não dizer nada.

-Sabe, Temp... Eu andei pesquisando e... – Angela chegou perto de Brennan com um catálogo de modas. – Olhe só o que as mulheres estão usando dentro do Bureou do FBI.

-O que é isso, Anggie?

-Um catálogo de modas. Vai me dizer que não percebeu como a agente Scully é fina e elegante.

-Angela, eu não sou como a doutora Scully. Ela trabalha para o FBI, deve ter um salário superior ao de nós quatro juntos.

-Eu não duvido. – Zack concordou arrodeando a mesa para ficar longe de Hodgins.

-Percebi que Booth ficou impressionado com ela. – Angela cutucou seguindo-a de perto com o catálogo aberto.

-Não foi só ele... – era Zack de novo, provocando Hodgins.

-Não estou ouvindo isso. – Brennan fingiu interesse na tela do computador ligado enquanto Angela insistia:

-Mulheres sensuais são aquelas independentes e seguras. A dra. Scully não parece... Perfeita?

-Muito! – Hodgins concordou fazendo Brennan olhar para ele.

-Até você, Hodgins?

-O agente Mulder que o diga...

-Zack, o agente Mulder e a dra. Scully têm um filho juntos! Ouviu, Angela?

-O quê? – Hodgins gritou.

-Posso não confirmar a reserva do smoking.

-Cala essa boca, Zack!

-Ora, o que importa? – Angela não desistiu. – A verdade é que ela chama a atenção por onde passa. Zack notou algo especial nela...

-Eu?

-O Hodgins está babando até agora. Reservou até um smoking para vir trabalhar à rigor!...

-Ei!...

Indiferente ao espanto dos rapazes, Angela prosseguiu:

-Aposto como o Booth esqueceu todas as mulheres anteriores que teve quando a viu também. Você poderia investir nisso, amiga. Reparou nas pernas dela?

Brennan olhou para si mesma sem querer, já que estava usando um jeans e uma camiseta negra junto com tênis.

-Talvez seja este o segredo para se obter uma boa parceria. – finalizou deixando os outros mudos por um breve instante.

-Bom dia!

Sincronizadamente eles se voltaram. Scully estava ao pé perto das escadas segurando uma valise negra e o casaco.

Zack abriu um sorriso, Hodgins abriu a boca e Brennan abriu os braços em um gesto vago de desolação. Por último, Angela abriu o catálogo de modas nos braços de Brennan e desceu até Scully convidando-a

-Bom dia, dra. Scully! Que bom que chegou... Nós estávamos...

-Falando de moda. – Zack completou baixinho.

-Não quer vir até aqui?

-Na verdade, eu preciso de uma tomada para conectar o meu notebook. Dra. Brennan, tem um tempo?

Saindo do torpor, depois de ter analisado Scully meticulosamente, Brennan fez que sim.

-Claro. Claro... Na minha sala... Vamos, é por ali.

Angela saiu atrás delas. Hodgins mordeu os lábios balançando a cabeça.

-Um smoking tamanho PP saindo...!

-Cala essa boca, Zack!

As mulheres foram para a sala de Brennan onde, sem a menor dificuldade, Scully conectou seu notebook para acesar as informações na rede privada do FBI. Para tanto, forneceu sua senha e o número de sua matrícula.

-Estive hoje cedo com os agentes Mulder e Booth. Fiquei sabendo mais coisas sobre os híbridos, em especial sobre o sétimo, que pode ser vítima do Caçador de Recompensas à qualquer momento. Mas o que eu quero mostrar é outra coisa.

Digitando alguns comandos, Scully teve acesso a outra página da internet e esta, exibiu para as colegas explicando:

-Depois de mais algumas pesquisas e conexões, consegui descobrir de onde vêm esses híbridos. Ou pelo menos, a empresa que os criou. Charles G.B. Spender esteve no Texas muitas vezes nos últimos vinte e sete anos. Ele trabalhava em segredo com a Genética Tunick que fica localizada em Dallas. Esta empresa era clandestina, já não funciona mais. Os homens do escritório em Dallas estiveram no local coletando provas que devem chegar em mais algumas horas. De posse destas provas, poderemos descobrir com nasceram e se criaram estes homens.

-Mas, e quanto ao Booth?

-Temos uma pista do sétimo homem na Virgínia. Mulder e o agente Booth foram tentar localizá-lo e protegê-lo.

Brennan ouvia ao mesmo tempo tentando ler mais sobre o laboratório clandestino .

-Afinal, quem é Charles G. B. Spender? – ela perguntou pestanejando.

-Acreditamos que esteja bem morto. – Scully respondeu com secura na voz. – Quando em vida, ele fez parte de um sindicato obscuro dentro do governo que previa a invasão da Terra por seres de outro planeta. Chegou até a pactuar com estes em troca de benefícios.

Angela arregalou os olhos. Brennan parecia não muito crente.

Percebendo isso, Scully completou moderadamente:

-É uma longa história que, eu tenho certeza, o agente Mulder adoraria lhes contar.

-Eu nunca pensei que alienígenas existissem. – Angela refletiu estremecendo com medo. – Mas também sempre pensei neles com enormes olhos do homem mosca e cabeça em forma de ovo de páscoa, não como seres idênticos à nós.

Scully riu da imaginação fértil de Angela quando Brennan se aprumou preocupada.

-Booth vai estar bem? Não é perigoso?

-Não posso afirmar com certeza. Lá eles terão auxílio de outros agentes...

Ela suspirou apertando os lábios.

-Logo isso irá acabar, Temperance. – Scully afirmou para acalmá-la. – O que este homem quer, já não pode mais alcançar. O agente Mulder acha que ele está morrendo, e que os híbridos têm no sangue, a cura para o mal que o enfraquece. Por isso ocorreram as mortes.

-Quer dizer que esse cara matou seis homens só para roubar alguns ml de sangue verde?

Outra vez Scully concordou sorrindo levemente para Angela.

-Vou mandar o Hodgins fazer mais alguns testes. – Brennan decidiu – Eu quero descobrir o quão precioso é mesmo este sangue verde.

Scully concordou se voltando para o notebook a fim de sair da página onde estavam. Angela permaneceu atrás dela olhando para a cor do seu cabelo em perfeito contraste com a cor de seu taiê. Percebendo a moça imóvel, Scully replicou:

-Mais alguma pergunta, algo que eu possa esclarecer?

-Sim!

-Pois não?

-Onde você compra suas roupas?

Antes que ela pudesse responder, Brennan voltou, abrindo a porta até o canto.

-Er... Anggie...

-O que? O que foi?

-Temos trabalho pela frente, vamos!

Ela relutou erguendo a mão no ar.

-Dra. Scully... Eu volto! Não saia daí, ok?

-Está bem, Angela.

Brennan precisou pegá-la pelo pulso e a arrastou. Scully não conseguiu conter o riso gracioso, num momento breve de descontração. Balançou a cabeça ainda rindo quando se concentrou no trabalho.

Minutos depois, a porta voltou a abrir.

De cabeça baixa, ela esperou que fosse a jovem curiosa de novo, por isso girou a cadeira pra recebê-la.

-Estou disposta a lhe dar uma lista completa sobre os lug...

-Silêncio!

Aquele homem enorme, carrancudo e muito forte a pegou por trás colocando a mão na sua boca. Pequenina entre os braços dele, Scully nem teve chances de reagir.

-Você me conhece. Já sabe do que sou capaz – ameaçou com a voz taciturna – Agora me diga onde está o que Mulder me roubou. Me diga ou eu mato você!

Continua...


End file.
